Surprise surprise
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica needs to tell Chandler something
1. calling Mon

Chandler hated his job in Tulsa. He didn't like being away from his friends but most of all he hated being away from his wife Monica. He didn't like the fact he only saw her three days a week. He was laying in bed and he couldn't sleep so he thought he would call her.

"Oh good your awake" He loved hearing her voice

"hey honey. I just got home from work. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I have something to tell you" He could tell it was something good by the excitement in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" He said with a smile on his face "You know you could just tell me now to save time." By this time he was sitting up in bed

She laughs "No your just going to have to wait until tomorrow night"

"not fair..It's late here and I need to get up in 5 hours but I love you and I will see you tomorrow babe"

"Ok I love you too" after that they hung up. She decided to take a shower and get something to eat. A couple hours later she was watching tv because she couldn't sleep. She heard someone knocking on the door.

"who could that be" she thought. It was 1am. When she opened the door she was shocked.

"Chandler what are you doing here?"


	2. Telling Chandler

"Well I got tired of working for a job I hate. I called my boss and asked for my old job back and he agreed."

"That's great honey." She hugged him tight and kissed his lips.

With his arms still around her he asked, " So what is this news you had to tell me" He grabbed her hand and they sat on the couch,

"Um." She was nervous about telling him because she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Everything ok Mon?" He was rubbing her hands eager to hear the news. He was beginning to get worried wondering if this news she had was something bad. "Please just tell me."

" We are going to have a baby."

He was so excited. Tears filled his eyes. "Are - are you sure." She nodded. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck and her lips. He had never been so happy in his life. Except for his wedding day of course." How far along are you? Have you been to the doctor?"

"I'm almost 3 months. Yes I went to the doctor yesterday."

"Is the baby healthy? Is everything ok with you" He put his hand on her stomach even though she wasn't showing yet. He loved the fact she was carrying his baby and wanted everything to go perfect.

"Honey relax" She rubbed his arm. She thought it was sweet he was so concerned. " The baby is healthy. Everything is fine."

He smiled then pulled her on him on the couch. They had only been trying a couple months to get pregnant. It amazed him that it happened so fast. " Have you eaten dinner" He knew she forgot to eat sometimes.

"No not yet." She enjoyed laying there with him.

" Honey eat it's not good for the baby. I'll cook for you" He went to the kitchen to get something. She smiled at him. She loved how sweet he was being. She was glad she was finally getting everything she wanted.


	3. uh oh

He loved laying in bed with her. Even though they had been married for a year now he still couldn't believe he had been so lucky to fall in love such an amazing woman. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He loved how her stomach was getting bigger. She was now almost 5 month along She looked so beautiful pregnant. He told her that everyday even though she didn't think it was true. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek softly

She started to wake up "Oh im sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" He rubbed her back. "No it wasn't you. Feel this." She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Wow that's amazing." They shared a sweet passionate kiss. He was so happy to feel their baby's first kicks.

On the other hand he felt bad for his wife because night after night she didn't get much sleep. All the baby did was kick. He wished there was something he could do to help her.

A couple weeks later he was at work when his phone rang.

"Honey could you come home?"

"what is it is everything ok?"

"Something just doesn't seem right and everyone is at work."

"Ok just relax. Lay down and I am on my way home now to take you to the hospital"

He hung up the phone to rush home to his wife. He had never been so scared in his life.


	4. plenty of rest

After he took her to the hospital he brought her home and put her to bed. She got dehydrated. The Dr said she needs to take it easy and take a week off work. Chandler immediately called his boss and asked to work from home for the next week. He wanted to be home to do the cooking, cleaning and get her anything she needed.

"Chandler I hate sitting here not cleaning or anything."

"I know but you need to do what the Dr says my dear. I'm sorry." He looked at her and could tell she was uncomfortable. "Is the baby kicking again." She nodded.

"You know…" he out his hands on her stomach. "I'll be glad when we find out what the baby is next week." He loved feeling his baby kick. Sometimes at night if Monica couldn't sleep he would just sing to her stomach to calm the baby down. It made him glad that he could help his wife sleep better.

"Do you want a boy or a girl." She put her hand over his.

"I don't care either way." After a short pause he asked "What about you."

"I don't care either." They laid on the couch together and watched tv with his arms around her.

Later on while Monica was sleeping he came up with an idea and asked Phoebe to come over.

"I'm glad you're here Phoebe. Next week when Mon and I are at the Dr I need you do to something for me."

"Ok what is it." Phoebe got a water from the fridge.

He whispered it in her ear so Monica wouldn't hear incase she woke up.


	5. finding out

Monica was 6 months pregnant now. Her and Chandler were so happy to finally find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Phoebe had agreed to his plan and she was going to take care of it while they were out at the Dr that day. Chandler couldn't wait and Monica had no clue that anything was going on. Chandler came home from work to pick her up so they could go. Now that she was farther into her pregnancy he hated her going anywhere alone. Just in case anything happened. He even had her take time off work so she wouldn't be on her feet so much.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek. "What are you eating?" Lately she was getting weird cravings. He even would go out in the middle of the night to get her food. He didn't mind though.

"Pickles and peanut butter." He smiled at her. It was gross but he thought she was so beautiful.

"Come on we need to get going so we aren't late." He helped her stand up. "What's wrong? you seem upset."

"I'm getting huge. I mean I can't even stand up on my own."

He couldn't help but laugh a little. " Your suppose to be getting bigger that just means the baby is growing which is a good thing. And besides." He got close to her and their noses were almost touching. "You are so gorgeous when your pregnant."

"You have to say that you're my husband." She was playing with his tie.

"No I'm saying it because I mean it." They kissed passionately for a couple minutes before they left.

They were in the room waiting on the Dr and they were both nervous.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Bing. Are you two ready to find out what you are having."

"Yes we want to know." Monica said holding Chandler's hand.

"Ok great." She put the cold gel on Monica's stomach. "You two are having a girl and she is doing great. I'll give you two a minute." The Dr stepped outside.

"I can't believe we are having a girl." Monica said.

"Either can I." He kissed her temple and text Phoebe without Monica knowing.

When they got to their apartment he said. "I have a surprise for you."

"Uh ok." She was confused. She had no clue anything was going on.

He had her close her eyes and he led her to the room that would be their daughters. Ok open. Phoebe and the gang put together the nursery. "Oh I love it." She hugged him

"Good I'm glad." I had the gang do it while we were out. I love you." He kissed her lips. "And I love you too baby girl. I can't wait to meet you in 3 months." He kissed her stomach.

She smiled. "We love you too."


	6. two birthday's

Today was Chandler's birthday. He wanted a dinner at home instead of going out because Monica was due in only 4 days and she wasn't into going out lately. She had been tired and her back hurt. A couple days ago they agreed they would name their daughter Lilliana Rose. They had everything they needed for her. Now all they need to do is wait for her arrival.

"Good morning Mon." He kissed her lips. "Good morning little baby." He kissed her stomach.

"Happy birthday."

"I don't want you to do anything today ok?" He rubbed her back.

She loved how concerned he was. She smiled. "Ok ok I'll be good."

Everyone was having fun at Chandler's party. Monica was sitting between Chandler's legs and her head was on his chest. He had his hand resting on her stomach as they were all talking.

" Oh Chan I almost forgot your birthday present" said Joey. He handed him Knicks tickets.

"Great thanks man and thank you everyone for your gifts."

"Your welcome." They all said and Monica kissed his cheek.

"Whoa Mon what was that." He felt something and he knew it wasn't a kick. He moved his hand around to see if he could feel it again.

"It looks like Lillianna may be born on your birthday." She held his hand as she felt another contraction.

"Lets get you to the hospital." He helped her up and Ross grabbed her bag. They were in the cab. "Oh mon your contractions are only a minute apart now." It seemed they were getting worse.

"Make it stop." She said through the pain.

"I wish I could." Just then the cab stopped on the side of the road. "What are you doing my wife is in labor."

"Sir I don't know how to tell you this but the cab just broke down. I'm calling a mechanic. " Chandler rolled his eyes.

"It's ok Mon. I'll call an ambulance. Do you think you can make it?"

"I don't think so. How far apart are they now?" She said as a contraction ended and one started shortly after.

"Only 50 seconds." He shifted his body so she can lean against him while they waited for the ambulance to come.


	7. please be ok

They got to the hospital just in time. After being in labor for five hours Lillianna was born. She weighed 6lbs 4oz and was 20 inches. She was born at 11:30pm. They were both happy Lillianna was born on Chandler's birthday. Chandler had said it was the best birthday present he had ever received.

"She is perfect Mon." Chandler was holding her in the chair that was by her bed. She had Chandler's hair, Monica's eyes and a mixture of both of their facial features. She smiled watching Chandler with their daughter.

A few days later they were able to go home. Lillianna was 4 days old and was only waking up a couple times at night.

It was 3:30am when they heard her crying. "It's ok Mon I will go get her and bring her to you." He went in the nursery. "Hey princess." He picked her up. "Don't worry daddy's here" He brought her to Monica to feed her. "Mon honey we are out of wipes. I'll go get some."

"It's late." She kissed his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah she needs them." He kissed Lillianna and Monica and off he went.

Once he was gone a while she wondered where he was. She put the baby back in her crib and the phone rang. She got nervous wondering who was calling so late.

"Mrs. Bing?" Said a voice.

"This is her."

"We have your husband at Beth Israel hospital."


	8. happy family

Monica called Rachel to see if she could come stay with Lilianna. On her way to the hospital a million thoughts were running through her mind. What if was dead? What if he was seriously injured? Anything could be wrong. She knew she had to get to the hospital and she had to get their fast. When she got to the hospital she immediately went to Chandler's room. When she walked in she was pleased to see him awake and smiling at her. She brushed her fingers through her hair. She wanted to hug him but was scared to not knowing if she would hurt him or not.

"What happened to you?" She held his hand at her chest.

"Don't cry." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm fine. I was coming back with the wipes and a guy started punching me demanding money. He didn't get any and the police caught him.

"I'm glad your ok. When can you come home?" She said as she sat by him on the bed.

"I can come home in the morning. They want to make sure nothing is broken." He put his arm around her and pulled her down with him. "Where is that beautiful baby of ours." He had his arms protectively around her.

"Rachel came to the apartment to stay with her.

He kissed her temple. "You should go home to her."

"I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and kissed him.

The next day he was able to come home. Nothing was broken just bruised a little. He heard Lillianna begin to wake up. "I'll get her Mon." She got off his lap so he could get up.

"Hey baby girl." He picked her up. When he held her she always almost stopped crying immediately. He sat on the couch with her on his chest.

Monica cuddled up close to them. She was glad to have her family there.


	9. The end

The whole gang arrived at Monica and Chandler's house for Lillianna's fourth birthday. Ross and Rachel were there with Emma who was 5 and Hannah who was 15 months. Phoebe and Mike were there with Starr and Layla who were 2 and James who was 4 months. Even Joey settled down. He was there with his wife Alexa and their 1 month old son Tucker.

"Daddy it's my birthday." Lillianna said as Chandler walked through the door with pizza.

Chandler laughed as his daughter twirled around. She looked just like Monica. "I know princess. It's my birthday too but we are only celebrating yours today."

"Why not yours too."

Because mine is going to be Monday night." They had planned on going out to dinner. He kissed her cheek. "Where is your mommy at."

"Finishing my cake and talking to aunt Rachel and Aunt Phoebe."

"thank you darling." He walked in the kitchen leaving Lillianna to play with her cousins. "What are you doing? I said I would help when I got back." He kissed her cheek hugging her from behind and placing his hand on her stomach. She was 7 months pregnant with their 2nd child. They were having another girl. Her name was going to be Arianna Grace Bing.

"I know but I wanted to finish. I always do her cake." She wrapped her arms around him "I'm pregnant honey not sick."

Despite her protesting he didn't want her on her feet all day. She was bigger this pregnancy which made her more miserable at times. "Your sitting now." He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch to sit.

After everyone ate and they did cake and presents the kids were in the backyard. When the phone rang Chandler got up from rubbing Monica's feet to answer it. He came back a couple minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Phoebe said.

Before answering he sat by Monica and put her hands in his. "I got a promotion at work."

"Congratulations." They all said. Monica kissed him.

"See now we can get you and your sister just about anything you want." He said to Monica's stomach then rested his hand on it.

Him and Monica had never been happier.


End file.
